Death is a Parting And A New Beginning
by Mad Rollinstone
Summary: This is after the end of hellsing and Alucard and Seras building a life together
1. Chapter 1

**Death Is a Parting and a New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.

"=speech, '=thought, **" = mental conversation, **_Italics = flash back_

* * *

><p>Chapter one<em>: <em>In which we learn the fate of Sir Integra, Pip and Schrodinger and A little about Seras herself.

32 years ago, the Hellsing manor:

"_Pip! Have you ever considered….er…. you know…Passing on? Asked Seras awkwardly as she released her level one restrictions. Pip slipped out of her back before walking around to face her as she stared at the ground rather than look him in his cheerful brown eyes. _

"_No not really. Why?" he asked in a curious tone. The Vampire was quiet for a while and let her blue eyes gaze out across the vast Hellsing Manors vast grounds lost in private thought so not to alert her familiar to what she was thinking. Though Pip had been useful in battle with all his knowledge from his many years experience as a mercenary. She would never forget it was he who took her first kiss and allowed her to best a werewolf. But…..! She was getting sick of his constant sarcastic comments and shameless pervs while she was changing or bathing. The two years they had spent together as master and familiar were fun and she thought it best to let him go while they were still at least friends rather then them resenting each other as it seemed they would soon._

"_I think it's cruel of me to keep you here when you could pass, Schrodinger said you've already redeemed yourself enough to make it out of hell." The Vampire finally looked him in the eyes and tried to smile but couldn't stop the crimson tears falling down her face._

"_Don't cry Seras" Pip spoke gently in his strong French accent. "It has been getting a bit boring, for me anyway. I hope I don't go to hell but if I do, I hope to never see you there." Seras steadied herself then sent her left hand directly through Pips heart. And he was gone. _

* * *

><p>Seras awoke in her flat just as night fell. She lay still eyes wide open for a few minutes before mustering the strength to get out of her coffin. On the table lay a fresh Bouquet of Bright yellow Daffodils next two her latest painting of a field of lavender. 'Schrodinger must have left them!" she thought calmly to herself.<p>

The traitorous cat that was once thought among the Majors most loyal subordinates, A Werewolf. In the end it was he who delivered the gun to Sir Integra which was used to kill the Major rather than poisoning her master's blood. These Days he just flittered from place to place, fooling with people and their dreams. He said it made him feel like a god. 'More like a devil.' thought Seras.

She quickly dressed in tight black jeans and a military style top just like the one of her old Hellsing uniform but black and with out the emblem. Next she laced up her black combat boots and put on a waist length tight red leather jacket. Finally she put on a pair of purple tinted glasses in the same style as her masters. Picking up the Daffodils she kicked her coffin under the bed and left on foot for the Hellsing Manor.

Once entering the grounds instead of entering the house she took a b-line round the back to the Hellsing family mausoleum. She looked down the list of names of all the members of the Hellsing family from Abraham Van Hellsing to Integra Fairbrookes Winggates Hellsing. She had only died two weeks ago without and heir from Lung cancer caused by her cigars.

"You should have seen your funeral Sir. It was befitting of a Queen though it was private you looked beautiful and serine in your gold embossed coffin." Seras's voice was shaky as she spoke the last two words and as she lay the flowers under the slate of names two crimson tears escaped each eye. "I've been good Sir, I haven't even killed one person to feed just as you asked. after those words she fell on the ground and burst into tears.

A good hour later as Seras lay crying alone on the grass and evil presence emerged to stand beside her and she watched as her master took form from his bats. She shivered in fear and refief at the site of him.

"Why were you late? Master, she waited and you never came" She spoke sobbing. A Strong hand gripped her throat and pushed her against the mausoleums cold stone.

" I'm late because I killed them all."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review.<strong>

**Mad Rollinstone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters or any of the ideas that may come from different mangas**

**Chapter Two**: In which Seras take her master two her new how and gets up to drunken Tomfoolery from blood and Vodka cocktails.

"I killed all of the existences inside me. All of them! That's why I was late Police Girl." His gleaming red eyes made her shiver once again in fear but they also brought her comfort. She suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore. "Where are my things Police Girl? I've already searched the house and they are not there!"

"Sir Integra ordered me to move out once she died Master. So I took all of our Stuff. It's in the apartment where I lived before all this…happened! Master." Seras replied, her tears had stopped and in stead of looking away like part of her wanted to do she made direct eye contact. A rather unsettlingly large part of her also wanted to hug in to make sure he was real. 'But once he has all his stuff won't he just leave again?' she questioned sadly.

'**Don't worry police girl, I won't leave you for now.' **he smirked down at her evilly and listened as a relieved sigh escaped the younger vampire's lips. His smirk grew wider showing off his stark white fangs. **'Now where is this apartment of yours?'**

They arrived back To Seras's dark apartment at around twelve o'clock. Alucard was pleased to note the black and red colour scheme which continues throughout the house along with the black blackout curtains on every window. To the left of the entrance way was a small bedroom with a single double bed, a desk in the corner and a full wardrobe at on the back wall. The next room along was another bedroom though much larger. It had a king sized and wardrobe as well as his throne and glasses which sat on the bedside table.

On the other side of the door was a living room and kitchen. The living room contained Art Novo style Furniture and red ottomans as well as a vast amount of painting equipment. The kitchen was open-shelved which were all empty except for one bag sized medical kit and a fridge. Seras walked over to the fridge from where she took out two medical bags of blood, a bottle of vodka and two glasses which she place on the dinning room table. She then swept off all her art supplies and filled the two glasses a quarter full of vodka and then with a quarter of blood.

"Still getting medical blood supplies?" Alucard mused accepting the glass that she offered him.

"No. I've been collecting it myself." She answered downing the contents of her glass in one gulp. "I promised Sir Integra that I wouldn't kill anyone by feeding off them so I pose as a call girl and once where alone I hypnotise them to fall asleep from where I extract blood using a needle and a bag."  
>Seras poured herself another drink while Alucard just sipped at his.<p>

I also paint for money so I can at least seem normal, I'm pretty successful too." She finished her drink then pointed to the lavender painting on the table. "That one has already been sold for 2 grand, I'm handing it over tomorrow night." Seras's poured herself another drink but remained silent while Alucard dazed off in thought.

'She's done well for herself, acquiring all this in just two weeks. Quite impressive. It almost makes me proud to call the simpering coward on of my blood.' Alucard mused. Suddenly he felt and cold wet tongue lick his neck, forcing him out of his daze. Seras was sitting astride his lap, her face flushed and giggling from the alcohol and blood as she reached out to take his hands.

If Alucard Hadn't had as much vampiric pride he might have blushed when Seras moved his hands to her bosom. He did though so instead he attempted to push her off and give her a lecture, he should have pushed harder and not opened his mouth. For as soon as he did she used greater strength to pull he head to hers and slipped her tongue into his mouth and gave him the most passionate five minute kiss a drunken Vampire could before passing out against his shoulder.

Alucard picked up the sleeping Seras Bridal style and carried her to her bedroom before laying her down on the bed. He then set about looking for her coffin which he quickly found under the bed. He pulled it out and flicked the lid open with his boot. He turned back to Seras still sleeping on the bed and picked her up one a again but this time more awkwardly as she tried to roll over in his arms. The finally manage to lay her down upon the blues satin lining. He gently brushed her blonde bangs out of her face before closing the lid. He then settled down on his thrown for the day, grinning evilly.

**Please let me know what you think, I'd be really grateful. **

**Mad Rollinstone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** In which Seras goes to hand over her painting and collect blood and Alucard has to find a way to relieve his boredom.

Seras woke at around five o'clock to the worst headache she'd had since her first hangover, back when she was still human and had just begun her career as a police officer. She lay in her coffin wide awake for another ten minutes before her head had cleared enough to enable her to take of the coffin lid and stand. She then had to waste a further ten minutes before she was able to stand. After finally being able to get entirely out of her coffin Seras quickly scanned her wardrobe for the necessary items she needed. A Prussian blue strapless knee dress, black rose tights, black knee high boots and black lace strapless bra with mating underwear. She hurried to change before grabbing a large black shoulder bag in which she placed her purse, the medical kit, a medical blood bag ,a phone and a the gun the giant clockwork panda and extra ammo. She then proceeded to write down her phone number and a short message on a piece of card before picking up her painting and leaving the flat.

'**Leaving without a goodbye, how cruel police girl.' **Alucard spoke using mock sadness before chuckling evil while Seras blushed slightly for some reason she was not quite sure of. **'So tell me, where are you going tonight?'** he demanded almost angrily, he seemed put out that she had not told him anything.

'**I left it in the note on the table, I'm going to had over the painting and get paid and hopefully get to extract blood from the buyer, she's female and a lover of women.' **Seras replied telepathically trying not to annoy him. She had felt the effects of that during their time together in Hellsing and did not wish for a repeat.

'**Shame all she'll get it a simpering cowardly girl, who, let me guess, is still a virgin.' **Seras blushed at the last comment knowing it was completely true, the funny thing was that she had almost lost it to Pip but in the end she just couldn't go through with it.

"_Are you sure you want to do this Seras?"Pip asked gently looking down at the young vampire they lay on the floor with pip on top. Seras nodded a little unwillingly but this could be their only chance with Sir Integra and most of the men away they were alone and Pip had been pestering her about quite a lot lately and she kind of half wanted it and half wanted him to stop complaining. Pip looked at her face for a good while to make sure she was ok then they both closed their eyes and started to kiss. She felt strong hands stroke he legs then proceed to unbutton her top she opened her eyes and instead of Pip she saw her master. To Pips surprise she pushed him off and run away from him. It was then that she realised her heart did not want Pip but the sexy Dark demon known as her master. _

Seras walked into the richer residential part of London until she came across a massive white monstrosity, which according to the directions was the home of millionaire art dealer Elisa Blake. Seras walled up to the gates and pushed the buzzer and waited from them to unlock before proceeding up to the house. She stood in front of the door and pushed the bell. She waited a good ten minutes before she heard the door being hurriedly unlocked.

"Hello kitten." welcomed the woman at the door in a purr. She was wearing a reviling black dress and probably no underwear due to the fact she had to keep her hand covering her ass. "Shall we discuss business in my bedroom it's so much more comfortable in there."

"Do you mid if I accept the money first" Seras asked with a coy smile, she knew exactly what Elisa wanted.

"That's fine with me Kitten!" Elisa said licking her lips. She wasn't entirely unattractive, a little plump but not hard on the eyes. They walked up a spiral stair case to a massive bedroom all in different shades of hot Pink. On the bed were two different cases which were handed to Seras as she lay the painting against the chest of drawers. Seras counted the money within the cases and laid them next to her bag as Elisa stalked over to her. She took Seras's face in her hands and kissed her lightly then looked her in the eyes, Seras used this moment to hypnotise her to go to sleep. Seras picked up the sleeping woman and laid her down on the bed before stripping her of her clothe and laying her under her sheets. She then fished out her needle from the medical kit and a back which she attached together with clear tubing before inserting the needle at Elisa's elbow.

Seras managed to fill two blood packets before taking out the needle and licking the small wound spot. She then stripped off two her underwear and messed up the bed to make it look like something had happen before waiting the twenty minutes for Elisa to wake up.

"Good evening. Thanks for that it's a shame though you feel asleep. I hope to do more business with you. I have to go." Seras said smiling closed lips down at Elisa. "Buy the way you may want to eat something." Was the last thing she said before getting changed and leaving.

Alucard was bored. Seras had been gone a good hour and he had nothing to do he had partly watched her to find out how she did things but had quickly become bored. There really was nothing to do so he decided to snoop through Seras's thing and that was when he came across something interesting. Under the pillow of the bed in the room was a locked art note book. Locks had never really been a Problem for Alucard has he just looked at it and through telecinesis opened it up. To his surprise it was filled with drawings of him. Some were when he had his familiars, others where just when he was sitting on his throne. They were all very good and by the date had been painted after the day he left making one each year.

'Hmm! someone like their master more than a servant really should.' He started chuckling to himself but to his surprise a small part of himself was relieved. It started raining and by their mental thread he could tell Seras was caught in the middle of it though she was only a block from home. He went to the cupboard in his room and fished out a towel before opening the door just before Seras had time to reach for her keys. He handed he the towel before taking her baggage and putting it on the sofa.

"Had fun did we police Girl." He asked smirking evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **In which you have to read to fin out what happens

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 2**

Seras quickly towel herself dry and attempted not to look in her masters eyes for she knew that id she did she would surely blush and she didn't wish to give him and excuse to laugh at her again. The she noticed her private art diary on the table. She nearly shrieked out of outrage of having her personal stuff looked at and in embarrassment. She ended up glaring at the floor in deep shame, before she realised this was only incriminating her.

"Did you like the portraits master? They're not very good since I had to do it from memory but I would love if you'd sit for me!" she said trying to look as innocent as possible. She had realised that through the past two week when she had been alone that it was his company she missed the most. Seras wasn't sure if it was love or not but she did know that she didn't ever want him to leave her again. Alucard snorted reading her feelings but said nothing about them knowing it would only make things awkward, something he didn't want to have to deal with right now.

"So paint me police Girl." Alucard said dismissively though it was slightly nostalgic as it had been hundreds of years since he'd had one done. He slipped into his now bedroom and returned with his throne and glasses, he put his chair beside the dinning table and settled himself into a comfortable position before putting his glasses on. Seras reached for her art book and took out a pencil from he supplies and she started to sketch his face gently smudging some lines to show the shadows crossing his face. Seras just in those moments felt so happy for once and the loneliness that had almost consumed her seemed to fall away. After sketching the enough so she had an idea of where the light was coming from and where she had to use tone she went to the back corner of the lounge room and pulled out her easel. She filled her palate with white, Red, Black and grey and started to apply paint to her sketch. Each brush stroke brought home the reality that the flesh that she painted was now right here for her to paint properly.

At around 2:30 in the morning Seras finished. Thanks to her vampiric abilities she was finished in twice the time, a little saddening due to the fact she wished to spend more time in his presence. Alucard stirred in his chair when he realised she was done. He suddenly appeared directly behind her, so close their bodies were just touching. He inspected the painting for a while with one hand on his chin leaning in over her right shoulder.

"Very good Police girl, as I can't see my reflection I can only guess that it's a good likeness." He chuckled gently before heading towards the fridge and taking out two blood packets. "Shall we drink to your talent?" he asked smiling evilly making Seras shiver.

She accepted the blood packet and sat down on a chair near to his throne and picked up the glass she had been using the previous night and poured most of the content in and gestured for her master to do the same.

"I only have a limited number of blood packets so if you wouldn't mind using a glass master." she asked trying to sound firm but shaking on the very last word.

"Of course, but I hope you won't have anymore alcohol, I didn't enjoy my experience with a drunk Seras last night." He said mockingly as he watches Seras's shocked face blush a shade of pretty red.

She knew she'd had too much too drink but she couldn't remember what she'd one while under the influence of the Vodka. She considered asking but thought it best not to as it might ruin her current good mood. She turned her attention back to the painting which she signed with an s and stared satisfied at it for a while. Alucard suddenly appeared behind her again and whispered a thank you in her ear before nocking her out. Alucard then proceeded to kiss her gently on the mouth and feel the curves of her body under his strong hands.

Once again he laid her down in her coffin and brushed the bangs out of her eyes before slapping himself across the face wondering what had brought that on. He stared at the for a while, just leaning against the bed and watching her slow even, though unnecessary, breaths. She look so peaceful, like that woman from so long ago that he had attempted to turn and ended up failing, but he finally had a mina of his own. And he was sure he would never let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **In which Seras receives a new commission for which she requires help from Alucard and Alucard begins to realise his feelings for her are more than just a Master to a servant.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

Alucard woke to a phone ringing with its ring tone a song talking of how he had moves like Jagger. He stirred in his chair trying to fall asleep again, but it was too late. Sleep had left so she stood up and walked into to the table to see Seras's slim 5mm thick, touch screen phone vibrating with her annoying ring tone still playing. He heard Seras stir in her bedroom so he sat down in the nearest chair shirtless with only his pants, boots and glasses on and waited for the younger Vampire to emerge. He chuckled lightly as she entered and blushed at his informally dressed state.

'**At least he has pants on.' **she told herself mentally as he invaded her mind.

"Would you be more comfortable if I was to take them off, Police Girl?" He asked mockingly and began to laugh even harder as she made a dash to her bedroom. "Your phone is still ringing Police girl. Hurry up and answer it." He called after her before returning to the room he was currently using. He was just turning around to pick up his vest when he caught sight of Seras sneaking out of her room only in a lacy bra and briefs. The bra showed of her large chest with her perfect bosom and lead down her slender waist to her cute but. To Alucard's surprise he couldn't stop looking stop her until she'd disappeared back into her room. 'What in hells name is happening to me?" He demanded of himself. Since when was he attracted to the simpering cowardly police girl?"

"Umm, Master?" Seras poked her head through his doorway and was relieved to see him properly dressed. Though she noted some part of her was a little unhappy about this. "The phone call was about a commission and the buyer requested a painting of a ruined castle with graves and dark woods on its grounds. Would you be able to show me something like that? I can't find any good pics on the internet." She was nervous about him for some reason she could not fathom. It couldn't have been love as that would only have been painful and unrequited, anyway how could she love a monster. She wasn't that silly! Was she?

"Sounds a bit like my castle back in my glory days. I show it too you." He said then smirked as he thought back. Seras gathered all her paints, water and brushes and set up a canvas on her easel. She waited patiently as he began to form an image in her mind. The rugged black stone of an almost ruined castle under grey skies with hundreds of grave stones lying on the land under a thick forest. Slowly Seras picked up a brush that she dipped in black paint and began with careful brush strokes as she carefully followed the image set into her mind. She continued to paint with her master watching her until it was almost time for the sun to rise. Her Master said good night before stalking off to bed. Something was wrong with him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She walked into her own room and closed the door before taking off her jeans and t-shirt in favour of a long red woollen shirt for sleeping. She left her underwear on and wondered weather or not she should do a wash tomorrow before finishing the painting. It was easily worth the four grand he was supposed to pay for it. Not many artists were around anymore and none in London could paint as fast as her. Her works had become an extravagance only the richest households could afford. She wondered if her master wanted any of his small amount of clothes washed that she had taken from the Hellsing manor.

Seras woke to the sound of raindrops falling at around six o'clock in the evening. she stayed still for a moment trying to recall the dream she had, she new it had been a could one but it had now left with no trace so she stood up and changed in a black mini skirt and tank top. She picked up all her dirty clothes from her fall before proceeding to arrange them in the washing machine inside a cupboard in the small and mostly unused bathroom. She then snuck into her still sleeping master's room. All she could access which was dirty was his long red trench coat. She even noticed a few holes in it. Reaching out silently she tried to take it from the back of Alucard's throne when suddenly he snatched her hand and squeezed tight before pulling her face to his. He glared at her through his glasses, the crimson eyes filled with anger.

"What do you think your doing?" he demanded of her in and ice cold voice.

"I! I….…um. I was just going to wash it and then sew it back together where it's ripped." she mumbled trembling at his anger and for another reason she couldn't quite put her finger on. He released her and pushed her away before handing the coat to her himself. He then settled down in his chair and fell asleep again. Seras looked at the ancient vampire's sleeping face. It was handsome with a kind of evil, sexy appearance to it. She quietly snuck out of the room and put the trench coat in the machine before turning it on for a cold wash. She sat down at the dinning table with two blood packets and glasses and poured to glasses and waited for the wash to end. She sipped at her blood and wondered if her master would get up soon so she could finish the painting. Instead of working on her commission she turned to the painting of her master and started to change a few things. Just as she was about to add a little more detail to his hat she her the machine go off. Seras hung the washing in the bathroom and when she got back to the table her master was awake and sitting there sipping at the other glass of blood. He smiled at her.

"Shall we continue with your painting?" He asked smirking evilly.

**Please Review. **

**Mad Rollinstone. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: in which Seras delivery takes a turn for the worst and she needs to be saved by Alucard but something unexpected happens afterwards. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Seras hurried along the dark pathway leading to a cliqued black mansion on a dark and almost ominous road. Something felt wrong but she continues anyway with the heavy canvas in one hand and her bag in the other. She was wearing a revealing red blouse and a tight red mini shirt above black thigh high boots. It was truly a beautiful night with a full moon and a pitch black sky without any stars. She felt her thirst slightly peak within her throat though she fought it down. Like her master said, it was nights like this that she truly wished for a bite to drink. Finally she reached the main house, though huge and somewhat majestic the first thing she noted was the smell of blood. She was just about to knock on the door when a human girl opened it before her.

"The master is waiting if you could please follow me." She ordered Seras in a commanding tone that didn't befit the slight frame and sickly looking body before her. Seras followed white blonde hair up many flights of stairs before they finally reached a single black door. She opened it, motioning for Seras to step through and as soon as she did slammed and locked the door behind her. Across the other side of the room was a figure cloaked in the rooms shadows and it was only when she was halfway across the room did she realise what he was. The Ivory fangs glistened menacingly as she turned on her heel and sprinted for the door, but it was too late as blessed silver chains gathered around her and forced her too the ground. She let out a scream as the metal touched her skin.

"I have you now Seras Victoria, prepare for a whole world of pain.

Alucard awoke to the sound of Seras screaming inside his head. He clenched his teeth in anger as he watched the trash of a vampire bind Seras to the wall in front of the bed. He was shaking with fury as her searched the house for his jackal, giant clockwork panda and Seras's old rifle, part of him was angry at Seras for being so stupid and weak but most of it was directed towards the maggot Vampire for even touching something that was his. After collecting all of the effects he passed through the door and into the night sky where he took flight and soared over London searching for his servant. He found her in and old black mansion. He landed on the roof and searched through Seras's mind to find where she was. The two of them weren't the only one in the building apart from a human girl he sensed many ghouls hiding in the various rooms around the mansion. He'd secure Seras first and kills the Vampire Scum then see if the ghouls died. If not they would destroy them. Just like old times.

Seras screamed as the Other Vampire slashed her face with a knife, the blessed chains didn't allow for her too heal so she was still bleeding from other wounds. She growing weaker but was still just hanging on.

"You know if you had been human I would have just paid you and let you live, but you were a vampire and it has been so long since I've had any fun with another one of my kind that I thought we'd spend some time together. You know get to know each other." He said grinning at her stupidly.

"Do not compare one soon to be of my blood with Trash you piece of scum." Cried Alucard as he forced his jackal into the vampires mouth while firing, blowing the head completely off. The corpse fell to the ground with crimson blood flowing out of what was left of the neck. Alucard grinned, satisfied it was dead but even more pleased when he realised all the ghouls were still around for him to destroy. He helped Seras out of her most painful position and handed her the rifle while she tried to stand. She smiled back at him, excited by the thought of destruction that they would cause together. It had been such a long time. Just as they were about to leave the room the little girl waked in and stood before Seras, she gazed up at her with cold brown eyes that seemed to demand that her blood be drunken by the Vampire. Seras still weak from her ordeal laid down her rifle and held the child to her breast before sinking her fangs into her neck. The girl breathed a word of thank you before giving into the pleasure brought on by the bite. To her surprise the girl wasn't a Virgin, she had been raped by her master and wanted to die. It was so sad Seras begun to cry gently as she stabbed her hand thought the girls chest and heart to stop her becoming a ghoul.

"Shall we continue police girl or are you going to stay sitting there and crying, you freed her from this life now we must free the souls below us." Seras nodded in agreement before kicking down the door and opening fire on the ghouls.

Seras shot down the last ghoul with her second last round in the clip. She was panting from her blood lust and some what exhaustion, she was still recovering from the wounds and burns inflicted by the chains. She could feel the girl's soul within her; she wasn't scared anymore which allowed for a little bit of relief from the guilt she felt for drinking her blood. They went back up to the bedroom were Seras collect her stuff and the money, to her surprise Alucard picked up the painting to take it with then before setting fire to the bed. She held onto all of her stuff in one hand before allowing her left arm to turn to blood as the two of them took flight into the star less night. Alucard smiled evilly and looked across to his servant; she was truly becoming a magnificent Vampire. He may try to realise her soon, but not yet while she still had much to learn.

"How was it police girl, to drink someone to death who wasn't already dying?" He asked and laughed insanely as she tried to fly away from him. But he saw the tears on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Where Seras realises her true feelings for her master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

They arrived back at Seras's apartment a little under an hour till dawn. Alucard pulled her through the door rather then have to wait for her to open it. Seras was still crying as she healed her arm back to normal from the wings she had formed from her own blood. She curled her fingers over one another, gripping onto the top of her shirt. She was so hot from her first and the pain she felt along with guilt for drinking the girl's blood. Her master had his back to her and all she saw was his long red trench and hat along with strands of his long ebony black hair. Suddenly her turned and strode over to her with an untamed rage radiating off him.

"You Idiot! You cowardly, stupid, unthinking, weak minded, Idiot." He cried in rage as he lifted her off the ground with one hand and shoved her violently up against the door. He glared at her his lips trembling so much it looked like he was growling at her though no sound came out. Seras just stayed still and kept crying though her face was already soaked with blood. The suddenly he started to lick her face. He started with her eyes then swept his tongue down her left cheek then her right. Then he licked her lips breaking any control Seras had over herself. She grabbed him with one hand and kissed him as passionately as she could. He just stayed still stunned at what she was doing. With her free arm she took his other arm and pushed it up her thigh for a while. She stopped but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something she shoved her tongue into to his mouth and swung both arms around his neck and kept kissing him until he finally came to some sense and threw her off him.

"What the fuck?" was all he said before storming away leaving Seras to cry all over again lying on the floor, making her feel like a slut.

The next night Seras Was standing outside her masters bedroom.

"Um, Master!" She called timidly through the door. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, so….So…..So…. please don't hate me." She fell on her knees crying crimson tears. She couldn't even stand the idea for the same reason she had kissed him, she was in love. All those years she had been with Pip and all those times she saw herself kissing her master instead of him. I all made sense now, it was so bloody obvious but she had still been so blind. She began to laugh like a maniac as she cried. The crack of the slap that crossed her face came as a complete shock as she gazed up at her master who looked down at her with one of his notorious smirks.

"Stop it police girl, show some vampire pride." he said has he lifted her to her feet. "I don't hate you but you will have to make it up to me. The painting takes you to about halfway. I'll forgive you all the way if you bring me a nice present for two night's time." he said still smirking.

"On Christmas eve?" asked Miss Victoria quite stunned he even wanted anything to do with the holiday. She then lightened in mood as she realised that this was her chance to make things right with her master. "Sure! But you're not allowed to cheat by reading my thoughts and finding out what you're going to get, Master!" she replied dizzy with happiness as she picked up her bag and ran out of the flat. To go and look, she still had a couple of hours before all the shops closed in central London.

Alucard smiled as she left, half of it was in happiness that his pet was happy and he was getting a present. The other half was in guilt from looking down her top while she was kneeling and crying.

Christmas Eve finally came along for the excited little Vampire as she could finally relieve some of her guilt from kissing her master and get rid of the now awkward bond between them. She woke up early just like a little girl and dressed in a red Santa suit she had picked up. She sat at the dinning room table with a little rectangular present beside a full glass of blood. Seras poured herself a glass and waited eagerly for her master too wake up. She ended up waiting and hour before she even heard the elder vampire stir. Still she didn't let his lateness dampen her mood. He master finally came to the table at around ten o'clock. He looked at her excited face in exhaustion before putting out his hand to accept the gift.

"This better be good police Girl!" was all he said before. He just tore open the packaging the find a perfect copy of his glasses and several sets of lenses.

"Since it's usually only your lenses that break I thought if I got you a pair where you could just simply change the lenses every time they broke it would save money and effort. They even have your name inscribed into them." she smiled at him happily as he looked pleased with his present. She was even more shocked when he pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue found hers as they embraced each other with her hands around his neck as he groped her but.

"Thank you Police Girl." Was all he said as they finally let each other go before he left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**: Where Seras and Alucard's relationship begins to deepen and Alucard makes a plan for the future.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Alucard walked down the dark ally, trying not to think about Seras and their kiss. He could still taste her tongue and feel her ass in his hands. It was almost enough to make him blush, almost. He was still a proud No life king, no matter if he was attracted to his servant or not. A man was waiting for him in the shadows of a run down building with a suitcase in hand. He nodded to Alucard and handed him the suitcase when he approached along with two full garbage bags before disappearing into the building. Loaded up with his new possessions, Alucard proceeded to return to Seras's apartment.

Seras was still sitting at the table, sipping blood from her glass and watching the door for his return. Their kiss still lingered on her lips. She kept waiting hoping he would come back and they could do more then just kiss and embrace. She blushed deeply due to the amount of blood she'd consumed as she realised what she was thinking.

"And what was it that you wanted to do in order to continue, Police Girl?" Her master asked snickering with a sadistic smile covering his face. She was carrying a number of things in his hands but he just dumped them on the floor as her reached for her. Pushing her up against the table, they kissed once again but both were hungrier. Strong hands undid Seras's Santa dress and allowed it to fall to the floor as she kicked her boots off while her hat also fell. His tongue trailed down her neck till it reached two little bite marks. A hot thirst filled his throat has he remembered the taste of her exquisite of her virgin blood. He heard her moan quietly as his fangs broke her skin and be began to suck her blood. It wasn't as nice as it had been when she was human but it was still virgin and tasty; thankfully when a vampire drank blood they made it their own. He didn't want to taste all those sluts she had been feeding from. He felt Seras collapse against the table, unconscious she slept in only her underwear and suspenders. He smiled contentedly before drinking all the blood in the two glasses on the table and kissing her again, forcing her to drink. Alucard carried the sleeping vampire bridal style before once again laying her in her coffin.

He then took the brief case into his now bedroom before settling down on his throne with all the building papers open. A picture of his finally rebuilt castle lay across his lap as he studied everything from furniture orders, to being able to maintain a supply of medical blood to it. He smiled proudly at it. It may have not been what it was back in his Count Dracula Days but it was what he wanted now for the two of them, they would rule Transylvania together, for the rest of time. Just the two of them, she would drink his blood as well to become his No Life Queen.

Seras awoke to her master standing over her coffin, looking down at her. She quickly realised what she was wearing.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, master you pervert." she said blushing before tasting the blood in her mouth. She stared at him questioningly.

"I took too much while drinking so I gave you some back." was all he answered before he smiled again. "I need your assistance with something! It's urgent so there's no time for you to get dressed."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ok what is it that you need me to do?" she asked reaching up for him. She took her arms and picked her up before sitting her down on his lap on her bed.

"I need you to teach me to act like a human!" was all he stead looking her in her eyes. She looked at him shocked for a moment. "I'm going back to Romania, you're coming and since we are going to live for a long time I need to know how to act human for people." she smiled at him before kissing his cheek and letting his hands feel her up gently before taking off her bra and licking her breasts. She moaned in pleasure again before he dropped her on the floor. "Enough, teach me now."

The garbage bags turned to be full of modern clothes, the fashion trends hadn't changes much since the two of the were together back in Hellsing. It took three nights before her master was capable of seeming normal out in public. It could have been done in a shorter space of time, if not for the sexual breaks though there was only foreplay rather than any sex.

**Thanks for reading, up next Carmila and the Bloody countess to make and appearance.,**

**please review and a thank you to those who already have. **

**Mad Rollinstone (girl). **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **where Seras and Alucard come across two female No life Kings locked in battle with their subordinates.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters nor do I own Carmila or any of its characters. **

Seras walked along the dark country road to a Manor house just outside London. Besides her carrying her latest painting was her master in a black leather Jacket, black jeans, red shirt and original black doc matins as well of course in his characteristic sunglasses. She herself was wearing a matching pair of doc Martins along with an outfit simular to her Hellsing uniform and her red leather jacket. She carried her harkoen cannon along with serval rounds of ammo and her single barrelled shot gun. There had been reports of Vampires around their and both were hoping for a bit of action. When they reached the front of the house she was shocked to meet two male fledglings but was even more stunned when her master didn't pull a gun out and shoot them. He just smirked as the top floor was tore apart and two No Life Queens jumped down from the gaping hole. One was a tall woman in a trouser suit with flowing waves of pale white hair. The other hands her brown hair up and back in a gothic style beehive, she wore a flowing black gothic gown to go along with her hair and carried a rapier. The other was swinging around a massive spiked ball on a long sliver chain, due to her gloves it must have been blessed. They turned their attention to the two new vampires.

"Yo, Vladdie!" Chimed in a high girly voice from the first vampire with the ball and chain before she turned her attention to Seras, licking her lips. "What a cute little fledgling! Can I take some time to get to know her?" she asked giggling.

"Hello Carmila and no. As if I'd let you near any of my fledglings alone." was all he said before placing a possessive hand on Seras's shoulder.

"My, My how you've changed, my dear count." Said the other female smirking menacingly at Seras as she spoke. She seemed too want to kill her though they had never met before. Or so she hoped. Even if they had though she'd done nothing to piss her off as that wasn't the kind of person she was. She slid behind her master in her insecurity. "You're not worthy to be one of his blood!" was all the female said before lounging at Seras but before she could make contact Carmila's chain wrapped around her body and threw her back against the building.

"You've forgotten who your opponent it Elizabeth." Carmila's voice had turned ice cold with an unusual amount of venom in behind it. "Stay still now so I can destroy you for what you've done to my beloved."

"Awww, Still upset from me killing your beloveds and nearly killing their children, well if it wasn't for me you never would have had those two lovely fledglings." she purred in her most seductive voice. The two males shuddered at the sound and looks of sadness crossed their face along with some shame. "Ha ha ha ha ha, what's the matter feeling down you stupid fags? You really should have been allowed to die, Carmila you're supposed to only like girls but you changed these two? What a stupid woman" she sneered as Carmila grew noticeably angrier at Elizabeth. She was soon shaking with rage as she once again began to spin her ball as two of Elizabeth's fledglings emerged and took her hands, one male and one female. They evaporated as the ball struck the wall behind Elizabeth. Carmila screamed in anger at this.

"Don't worry master there are still plenty of her fledglings and ghouls left for you to take your anger out on." The turning to Seras and Alucard the taller one spoke again with gleaming hazel eyes under his short brown hair. "Would you like to join us?" he asked politely before taking Carmila's left hand while the smaller black haired and brown eyed one took her other one comfortingly

"Don't mind if we do. I'm Alucard and this is my fledgling Seras." he said before the other two introduced themselves.

"I'm Dan and this is John." Said the taller one again before they both drew broad swords and stepped into the house with Carmila with Alucard and Seras following.

The final bullet shot out of the jackal and into Elizabeth's last fledgling in the building. Carmila left with her two fledglings leaving Seras and her Master behind to burn down the manor, a task which they completed in a number of minutes. Seras looked at her master expectantly as they walked down the road once more, luggage in hand.

"The one known as Elizabeth is Elizabeth Bathory, the bloody countess. I'm sure you've heard of her, well about 150 years ago she killed two of Carmila's lovers, Carmila had nearly been destroyed by this stage but learnt to contain her thirst and she was in love with the two of them. they both had sons at who were the two boys you saw just now, Elizabeth killed their mothers and nearly killed them but Carmila turned them so she wouldn't lose everything that she had of the two." he answered her unspoken question.

"um, why did Elizabeth hate me so much when we had only just met?" she asked remembering those cold eyes.

"That stupid bitch has been after me for years. She's jealous because you're so close to me though we are even closer than she knows." He laughed as she blushed gently from lack of blood before he wrapped his arms around her and they evaporated back into Seras's flat. They started kissing each other and remained embracing until the sun began to rise, so they parted and went to sleep in their respective rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **In which Alucard and Seras prepare to leave for Romania.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

It was depressing for Seras to pack away her whole life in just two suitcases and a carryon bag. all lat was soon left in the flat was the build in things like the bathroom and the kitchen. The rest was just bare floor. All their coffins and vampire needs where already in their new home and now all that was missing was them. She shed a tear as she thought back to the time when she was little and used to live with her parents and how different it was. She sat on top of her suitcases and started to cry. '_There's no need to cry police girl they are at peace and wouldn't want you to be upset.' _she was surprised he had said something so kind to her, was his evilness weakening.

"I find the sex is so much better when the toy is happy!" he appeared behind her and proceeded to take her face in both hands and lick away her bloody tears. They kissed gently before his hands found her black day dress's zipper and he took it off. He then pulled her closer with one hand before his hand slipped down the back of her under wear and her pulled it off. Seras was a little uneasy and tried to pull away but he forced her bra off before pushing her too the floor. His hands found her huge boobs as he gently groped them before unzipping his trousers.

"No master, please I'm scared." his hands stopped at the top of his zipped. He looked thoroughly put out to the point that he glared at her.

"Ok police girl what do I have to do to get this then?" he asked as his glare softened. "Your body wants it so what is holding the rest back?"

"I want you to marry me, so we will be together forever and you won't ever leave me again." She said and then regretted it. Not only because she was a vampire now but her master was probably the evilest thing in the world. He'd never say yes.

"Ok Police Girl but only on one condition. You drink my blood after were married." he looked into her eyes smirking as she realised what this meant. Not only in human terms would she be his bride but in Vampire law as well. She smiled and reached for him again and let him touch all of her body, leaving her breathless. If she had a heartbeat she was sure it would have been pounding out of her chest. He turned his back and let her change before they both left through the door and she locked it behind her. They walked a good distance to the train stop for the underground going to Paris. By late afternoon they were finally able to board their bullet train to Romania which would get them their in around a day. From there they would catch another train Brașov were his restored castle was located. The train journeys were boring as all they did was read, sleep and drink smuggled blood. a lot of thing were on Seras's mind for her wedding as what she would wear and whether they would invite anyone. "No white dress police, red suits you better and we don't need anyone else." he said as she looked up dresses on her phone "But white id traditional!" she whinned as she looked him in the eyes, she'd let him win that argument. "Yes as a morning colour, it wasn't used for weddings until Queen Victoria's" he said before taking her phone and doing a quick search for red wedding dresses. "This one!" he'd found a dress with a long red train and a skirt that went off to the sides but kept straight down to the front, the bodice was made of red and black lace it came with a black veil. "On me?" she asked timidly they were just pulling into their final station. "Yes, you'll look fabulous." he said licking his lips; no doubt he was thinking about taking it off to get to his bride underneath. Alucard carried Seras bridal style in her red dress into their new bedroom which housed the king sized bed from the flat with Gothic style sheets. She was now Seras Victoria Dracula and married to Vladimir IIII Alucard Dracula. She giggled as the irony of his middle name. He laid her down gently upon the bed before proceeding to kiss her and allowed her to bite his tongue. Blood poured from his mouth into hers as they kissed. They stopped a few seconds afterward to allow the wound the heal before continuing. Seras awoke beside her new husband in the bed, they were both stark naked but at least he was still asleep. 'Alucard' she thought, it was odd not to refer to him as master but that was no longer what he was. she kissed his still sleeping face before snuggling closer and sleeping again. Please review, not many more chapters left but I will be doing s sequel cross over with trinity blood. A thanks to all those that have reviewed. Enjoy, Mad Rollinstone 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Seras stared out of the highest window in the castle down onto twelves graves of children. Her children all had been still born and this was her last chance. A pair of No Life Kings may have thirteen attempts at having a child though the chances of surviving are extremely slim. That was what Helena had told them when Seras first fell pregnant. 50 years before the Armageddon occurred. It was now a hundred years later and this was her thirteenth attempt. Before this one had been twelve little boys, she felt cruel trying to continue but she desperately wanted a child but even if this one didn't live she couldn't have anymore and things could go back to they way they had been before all of this. She felt so guilty she had tried to withhold sex but they always ended up doing it.

"But you will live, won't you. For mommy!" she stroked her swollen stomach that was almost hidden by her white sleeveless dress. a few tears escaped her eyes and she let them fall down her cheeks, staining her dress when they fell from her chin. It probably wouldn't, this had been her worst pregnancy yet. She had nearly lost the baby three times already and she had a feeling it would be premature though it still had a month to go. "At least Alucard will be back soon!" she missed her husband when he was away. He was they only one would could comfort her in her success at bringing only dead things into this world. He was a great ruler, The Eternal count as her was known, he was a monster to his enemies and could be just as cruel to his people but from that he had lead Transylvania into a time of economic glory wear as most other countries were struggling still. She walked away from the window just as her waters broke.

Alucard returned to find Seras lying on the bed they sometimes shared. Her was white gown was now mostly crimson from blood and her could see no signs that was she still as pregnant. He automatically assumed that she had lost the child. It hurt him just as much as her. He'd really thought that this time the boy would survive. He walked over to her sleeping body and gently stroked her hair out of her face. She slept through has he quietly undressed her and wrapped up in a clean sheet. She didn't look as upset as she had the previous times, 'it must be because all this pain it now over' he thought to himself. He sat down beside her and noticed the cot not too far away from the bed. He was thinking about going over and looking at his dead child when he was startled to hear a baby.

We was over at the cot in a flash and smiled in relief as he saw a beautiful little baby girl crying her lungs out. She had fangs and no heart beat. She was a born vampire, more powerful than any no life king. Soft hands wrapped around his back as Seras shook off her sheet. They embraced for a while before she lifted the still crying baby to her bosom and allowed her to feed. Alucard wrapped his arms around the two before carrying them both to the bed. After she was finished feeding, Seras handed the now sleeping child to Alucard and allowed him to gently rock her to a deeper sleep with the help of some hypnotism. He then laid her back in the cot before slipping his coat off. He undressed himself before he once again embraced Seras, he groped her left breast and her bum before thing became more heated between the two of them. The new vampire slept quietly as her mother moaned in pleasure.

"What should we name her?" asked Seras as she once again breast fed her little baby. She stared lovingly at her blue eyes, the same as hers and the short mop of black hair that was just starting to grow. she was already two nights old and they wanted to name her quickly. Alucard looked at the Child hard before speaking.

"What about Cosmina for her first name?" he asked looking Seras now in they eyes. "It means Order, beauty." Seras tilted her head to one side and gave the name a good think through.

"Ok, and what about Victoria?" she asked looking him in they eyes and was surprised to see him nod.

"To you like that Cosmina Victoria Dracula." he asked his child and smiled when she giggled lightly from their gazes. Her mothers blue eyes shown out of her cute little face in and almost evil smile with her fangs showing, making both parents laugh.

**Hope everyone enjoyed, sorry about my last chapter being too short. **

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Cosmina Victoria Dracula. Mina for short ironically enough. She was a pretty little six year old, long black hair, blue eyes the same as her mothers and quite tall for her age. She had developed a little faster than a human but not by much. She walked and started talking at around the normal age though a few months earlier. Then there were her Vampiric abilities. She could already fly, pass through things, walk up walls and teleport, Alucard was in the process teaching her proper healing and use of bats and insects. She enjoyed these lessons more than everything else like normal schooling and learning to rule. Her favourite pastime though was going into the vast woods behind the castle and making chains from the night blooming flowers. She was very different from her father in personality, she wasn't a monster but sometimes she could be quiet vicious concerning some beliefs but never acting. She was calmer than her mother but had the same level of care concerning humans. She never learnt to hunt the way her father used to but they didn't need to with the amount of medical blood they received.

"Why do I have to take these stupid lessons, it's not like your going to be destroyed ever, so why do I need to know how to rule?" Mina looked rather upset due to having the political lessons instead of being aloud to go outside and see her flowers.

"Well what if I invaded another country and I needed someone to rule it for me, I couldn't chose your mother so why not you. Besides I may end up being destroyed and I want you to know how to do things so you won't be completely lost, not that I plan on being destroyed anytime soon." he ruffled her hair gently and smiled loving down on his protégée daughter. She eventually smiled back and when back to the note book from which she was writing in. Once the lesson was finished Mina found her mother in the sitting room painting a commission she'd received, it was of a nightingale sitting in a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, though she doubted the scene could be real in nature it was pretty and she really liked it. Seras smiled at Mina watching her before making up a second canvas with some paints for her daughter. The best she could do was a copy of one of her mother's flowers but it was still very good for a six year old and it was the best to be able to paint beside her mother.

Mina and Alucard trudged up the long road which leads to the castle. Seras was still at the opening evening for an exhibition for her work. Both Mina and Alucard he been quite bored so they used the excuse that it was Mina's bedtime to leave. They walked side by side for a while before Mina asked to be picked up.

"Why are you evil daddy?" she asked ash she road on top of his broad shoulders. she had her chin resting on to of his head and her hand fiddled with his sunglasses. he was wearing a suit that was all black with a red tie and his hair done up in a pony tail. Mina was wearing a little black lace dress and slightly heeled dress shoes.

"Well I'm not as evil as I used to be, back when I was first Count Dracula or when I hunted trash with your mother." his pace increased slightly as he walked up a steep incline in the road.

"But you're really cruel to all those people you fight, you burn and torture them. How could you have been more evil?" She started ahead not really wanting a mental picture of all the things she heard he'd done. He smirked mockingly.

"There are many way to cause pain and a lot more are more painful than anything I use these days." he said. "I have you to blame for that. You made me soft, well that and your mother though she is attracted to evil thing or she never would have stayed with me."

Mina was pushed into the storage room her parents kept for their weapons by her mother. She then proceeded to remove all their weapons and ammo except for a giant clockwork panda and serval rounds belonging to it.

"Stay here unless some one comes, if they do pass through the wall and run." Mina could already hear gun shots from the jackal as Seras spoke to her daughter before closing the door. Mina heard a long fire fight before silence. A human man laughed and she knew her parents had lost. Blood poured in from under the door. Her parents blood, it wanted her drink it. So she drank every last drop.

A tall blonde hair man laughed at the pitiful site of two dead embracing Vampires, no Life Kings to be exact. The second most powerful type of Vampire after the ones who were born. Then he saw the blood being drained away. The trail stopped as him and his two assistants stood before a cupboard. he opened the door as fast as he could to see all the blood gone and the cupboard empty. Two gunshots were fired and the two assistants went down. He turned to see a red eyed child glaring at him in pain and rage. He tried to pull out his gun but she shot out his hand with her before tearing out his throat and drinking all of the blood that spilled out. Then she shot him through the heart. Running as fast as she could she found her parents already dead. He nestled in between them before crying herself to sleep.

When she woke she found the two assistants wake and pulling her from her parents. She then realised from their burnt clothes, they were Phoenix.

"Hello, my new master." said the female holding her tightly. while the male poured her a glass of blood.

**Please Review.**

**Mad Rollinstone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: in which Cosmina wishes to look more like her mother and Father Anderson appears. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

Mina stood in front of a mirror with a pair of scissors and a picture of her mother while she had still been human, with her unit in D11. She could see herself as she settled into her newly found power of human imitation. She reached into a drawer under the vanity and pulled out a bottle of blonde hair dye with the picture colour matching the colour of her mother's hair. Looking at the bottle reminded her of when she used to watch her mother brushing her long spiky hair on the reclining sofa and sometimes letting Mina brush it for her when she asked. She lifted up the scissors and pulled out a long strand of her black hair from the bun she'd tied it up in. she stroked the long strand; her hair was just like her father's, long and silky black. She hesitated with the scissors for a while. She loved her hair; it reminded her of her father and the way he used to tie it up to keep it from his face, never cutting it. She'd seen pictures of times when he'd shifted into his older self and it had been long and curly, she'd laughed the first time she'd seen him with a moustache and beard. The hesitation had been a mistake as Phoebe seized the scissors from her hands and melted then in her now burning left hand.

"Stupid phoenix give me back those scissors" she cried before bursting into tears. Phoebe and her mate Nynx had been with her for five years since that terrible day when she'd been eleven years old and had killed their previous master. Phoenixes were creatures that once their master was killed or destroyed they moved to the nest person powerful enough to their master. They may have been the ones to assist in her parent's death but that had been their previous master John Manning fault, she had decided. They and their children served only her now. Phoebe took her crying master in her arms and rocked the sixteen year old until the crimson tears stopped flowing down her face. She let go and watched as her master threw the dye bottle at the wall and return to her true vampire form. "Thank you."

"We are here for you master, no matter what!" she said stroking her hands as she spoke. Phoebe was glad to have the countess as her master; she was not cruel towards them whatsoever while john had been violent and sexual in his abuse.

Father Alexander Anderson walked the steep road to the small remote church on a cliff edge in eastern Island. There was a small village further down the road and the people were good, following the lords way, preached to them by a regenerator, unbeknown to them though. He was surprised to find light in his church. As he stepped up to the door he found himself face to face with the new head of section thirteen the Iscariot organisation.

"You didn't think that you were resurrected just to play house out here, did you?" asked Christian Manning, we need you on something.

"This better be a wee little job, I have mass in the morning." He said trying to look bored but secretly ecstatic from the thought of killing freaks, it had been so long.

"You know of my brother John?" asked archbishop Manning, Anderson nodded. "He was sent on a mission six years ago to kill Dracula and his Bride Seras Victoria. He completed his assignment but was killed and had his phoenix servants taken away from him." Anderson raised a brow wondering where this was going, he didn't care for Christian or his brother, the reminded him too much of Maxwell and he was disappoint at not being able to kill Dracula himself. "He was killed by his child, born from the two of them." Anderson began to smile insanely, so there was still at least one Dracula left in this world. A born Vampire at that.

Mina lounged before a painting of her family that her mother had painted when she was eight. Her mother was smiling showing some fang while holding her daughter and having her husband have his arm around her and smile mockingly forward. Mina was just poking her head above her mother's arms and smiling like a normal six year old, though fangs were showing. If only they hadn't been dead by the time she found them, if they had been still alive she could have turned them into her familiars or healed them, but she hadn't, she still remembered their embracing corpses. She evaporated out of the castle and walked down t her favourite spot where wild night flowers grew and started to weave them into reefs to lay on her parents and brothers graves. She would have liked a brother, for then she would feel so alone without her own species and maybe the two of them could have lived and save their parents but that was just a dream.

"Maybe I shall create a fledgling?" she mused to herself as she lay the reefs down on the graves. That's when she heard Phoebe scream in pain.

Cosmina evaporated into her castle to find a blessed bayonet sticking out of her faithful servants are while Nynx lay unconscious on the ground near her feet, a priest dressed in black with a shinning silver cross hanging down from his neck he carried two bayonets in each hand and smiled like a maniac towards her.

"Who the fuck are you, you son of a bitch?" she said as rage boiled within her, how dare someone break into her castle and attack her servants.

"In Alexander Anderson you freak, and I'll be the one killing you!" he roared back at her as she drew her jackal.

**Mad Rollinstone**

**Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters**.

"That sounds familiar but what you have done to my precious pets." she sneered shocked to find such a horrible emotion such as the pleasure of killing something coming so easily and yet she welcomed it. Must be from her Dads side. "Ready to die."

"Ye really think a Freak like the like of ye can beat me?" He said sneering back. "There has only been one to defeat me and that t'was Dracula."

"You knew my Father?" she started to look inquisitive rather than the evil being that had radiated its kill intent before.

"Yes, but back when I knew him, he T'was a servant to the Protestant church, a lowly dog known as Alucard!" he said before seeing her eyes widen in the knowledge of something.

"Can you tell me about my parents, what they were like when they were at Hellsing together?" she looked extremely curious and her eyes seemed to beg Anderson, she looked like a child who wanted to know her parents bad enough for her to grow up and be like them. Anderson froze as she saw her face begging him to tell, she looked so much like a human girl that he sheathed his bayonets and followed her to her sitting room. They sat down and waited for a while before the male Phoenix entered with a packet of medical blood for his master and a glass of water for the priest.

"You're not like your father are you really? More like your mother, you cling to humanity." he observed as she slipped at her blood, he was surprised that it was medical blood. He had been told she hunted humans for blood. Manning had lied to him.

"In some respects yes but I always seem to have a huge amount of blood lust when it come to fighting." she answered looking him in the eyes.

"Hmmmm, you're quite a mix, aren't you?" he said grinning at her before taking a sip of his water. "Where shall we start?"

Four shots eliminate twelve bayonets as they were thrown towards her before she dodged Father Anderson's incoming attack.

"Your tips are explosive, not mercury!" he realised as she pointed the two jackals she had in hand at him. One to his head and the other at his heart. "I give in, you win. You really are on another level to your father."

She smiled as she put away the guns, after hearing the priest's story she had agreed to fight him in fair combat which she of course had just won. No one would ever beat her. She'd never let herself be destroyed or her parents would have died for nothing. At least from this she could learn more about her parents and even fight her father's once beloved enemy. Once Anderson had left she went back to laying the reefs on the graves before the sun came up and the flowers closed till night awakened them again, once more before they wilted. Sitting on her fathers thrown, she smiled contented and evil. It had been a good night she only wished she had someone to drain of blood.

Though she tried desperately to ignore it, her phone was ringing. She lay in her coffin for a long time wondering if she would answer it or not when she heard Phoebe enter the room and answer it for her. "good now for some more sleep.' she thought before the lid of her coffin was pushed open and Phoebe held her phone out it her. "Hello?"

"I am sorry to disturb you my Lady, My Name is Sir Phillips and I and the head butler or Her Majesty Queen Shelly the 12th of England, we require you help under protocol 1, you are to visit under the guise of for the queen's birthday and to find a Husband. Your visit is for a week so please enjoy. Goodbye now!" said the strange man on the phone.

"How rude, I hate that freaking guy, does he even realise who he's talking to?" she said glaring at the phone in her hand.

"Would you like us to punish him master?" asked Phoebe innocently.

"No! It'll cause bad relations if you do!" Replied Mina before going back to sleep.

Scott Phillips sat at the far end of the ballroom completely ignored by the rest of the guests, he was used to that though, even his own family ignored in favour of his o so perfect younger brother Theodore. It was times like this that he really missed his birth Mother though it was said that she had never really loved him and he had been part of the cause of her suicide. He was jealous his brothers dark good looks; he was the complete opposite of the current beauty trends. Pale with blonde hair and green eyes while his half brother was dark haired with relatively dark skin and black eyes. He watched him flirt with the Countess of Transylvania before being swamped by envious girls. He signed and sipped more of his drink he was sick of wearing this stupid suit and longed for his usual punk clothes with all their chains, rips and paper clips.

"Scott, I believe!" he turned to se the Countess sitting beside him.

"Yes my lady, aren't you going to spend more time with my brother?" he asked thinking her talking to him was only out of niceties.

"He bores me frankly and I don't think him half as interesting as what you seem to be Scott! Or should I call you mister Brendan." she smiled at him mockingly at his surprise that she knew his stock market identity. The mystery billionaire Mr Brendan. He quickly recovered.

"Scott's fine, Miss Vampire." he said as she sipped from her own glass.

"Touché!" she said smiling. "You can call me Mina by the way." he smiled again; he liked this woman even if she was what she was.

"Would you like to Dance Mina?" he asked smiling at her like he would a friend. If he had any!

"Fine she answered as he led her to the floor for the next song in her black lace dress with knee length skirts and a long sleeved black corset top.

**Please review**

**Mad Rollinstone **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Scott struggled to breath with the sword imbedded in his chest. It just missed his heart and lung but he was loosing way too much blood, his eyes were starting to glaze over as he gazed up at the sneering Elizabeth Bathory who licked her lips in anticipation of drinking his blood. He tried to speak, to tell her no, to tell her to stop. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to become a worthless fledgling either. He could be worthless, he'd had enough of it he had made himself something even if it was a secret, and he just couldn't be worthless again. Gun shots rang out on the floor below. Several shots followed by7 serval vampire running into the room, their eyes filled with fear. He looked to the door to see a pair of red eyes encased in glasses enter and fire a massive gun, killing off the remaining fledglings before turning to Elizabeth.

"Get away from him now!" ordered Mina in a voice shaking from rage.

"It's too late to save him without turning him now, he's lost too much blood." answered Elizabeth edging closer to the window behind him.

"Well them Scott who's subordinate would you rather be, hers or mine." asked Mina with a possessive tone even if he hadn't chosen yet but. She knew he would chose her, on the past three weeks they had spent together she had become his only friend, the only one to not see him as worthless, she had even given him some.

"Y…o...u alllll ready know my answer so please get it over with. This fucking hurts." he answered and was overjoyed to see her smile as Elizabeth made her escape. Mina bent down and licked the blood off his face and gently holding his weak body, bit down hard on his neck. Scott winced at first before the over whelming pleasure of the bit overtook making him moan softly. All the blood that had stained the floor began flowing into her mouth along with what remained in his body. He soon blacked out with the last thin he saw being her long black hair soft against his body.

Scott awake just as the sun was nearly finished setting to find his masters sleeping body beside him he sat up in almost shock before he realised what had happen the night before. There was a note on the bedside table as well as two warm packets of medical blood. The note read:

_Dear Mr Phillips _

_this letter is to inform you that you are now a vampire, a servant to the respectable Dracula Linage and that Your master is the Countess Cosmina Victoria Dracula who will train you to become a powerful no life king and maybe some day her groom. _

_Until we finally meet_

_yours truly _

_The Phoenix's of the Dracula house hold. _

The body next to him stirred and an evil smile crossed the face of his now master. Her red eyes had disappeared to be their usual blue but her fangs still showed. '_Can't wait to tell your Father.' _

"Drink the blood Scott!" ordered his master as she sat across from him at her table.

"No!" he answered stubbornly; he didn't want to admit to what he was even if it had already been four months.

"Then I'll make you drink it!" answered his master as she slid onto his lap and down half of one packet into her mouth before kissing him passionately and making him drink the blood. But once the blood was gone they didn't stop kissing as she undid his shirt and let him unbutton hers. He nuzzled her neck as her forced her up against the wall while groping her large breasts. They kicked of their shoes before taking each others pants off and falling onto the bed with her astride him. They kept kissing so not to allow a sound to escape their lips as they feel into a blissful feeling of ecstasy.

Mina allowed her sleeping fledgling to hug her naked body as she stared into the distance wondering if this was what her parents had done while they where together before her mothers pregnancy. She snuggled back up against his body before falling asleep again with a mocking smile upon her lips. This one was a keeper.

**This is the end of this one but I will be doing another Hellsing fan fiction if you put me on Author alert. **

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed**

**Mad Rollinstone. **


End file.
